


如果有些奇异事件，那么？

by Q10Kira



Series: 如果有些奇异事件，那么？ [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q10Kira/pseuds/Q10Kira
Summary: Sergio Ramos穿越了，然后他见到了一个年轻的Cristiano





	1. 一次情绪使然的冲突

**Author's Note:**

> 可以理解为两人都穿越到了平行世界，和那个不太一样的对方见面。  
> 借用了一些我眼中的现实背景，但全程只是我脑补出来的一个虚拟小故事。  
> 谢谢喜欢这个故事的朋友们！

“你知道自己刚刚在干什么吗？!”回到更衣室，Iker Casillas把手套摔在地上，冲不久前领到红牌的中后卫怒吼到，“那个孩子怎么惹你了？!能让一个28岁的、球队副队长、在场上毫无道理的动手!”  
Sergio Ramos坐在自己的位上，抿着嘴、表情有些阴沉，他没理会自己的队长，这无论什么时候都是不尊重人的行为，但他现在顾不上管这些了，从他推Cris被罚下场直到现在，他的理智才慢慢醒过来，去加工他所处的、匪夷所思的情况。  
他今年本应该32了，担任着西班牙、皇家马德里的双料队长，他过去9年来的头牌兼男友，在4个月前一声不吭的转会去了意甲霸主尤文图斯；他和那只失去了进攻核心白色队伍刚经历了一段动荡不安的糟糕时期。  
而当他醒来时，看到镜子里的自己居然还留着长发？！这种奇妙又诡异的状况让他傻在原地，Sergio确信自己那头秀发绝不可能在瞬间涨势惊人，否则他一定会跟Zidane交流（传授）一下日常护发心得。所以眼下究竟是怎么回事？西班牙男人试图在一团乱的脑子里搞清状况，但队友在门外的喊声，让他必须放下思考。自己要集合去球场的声音

“嘿，Sergio！你…这是睡过头了吗？”Lucas Vazquez一脸诧异“我们两个小时后的比赛，你记得吧…球队就要集合了”  
“不，毫无概念，” Sergio一脸懵逼沉默的在内心回话，“比赛？什么比赛，这儿都发生了什么？”当然，你没法告诉队友，“不好意思，我大概出了点状况，什么都不记得了，你给我补习一下进度条吧，”这太奇怪了，所以Sergio装作无事发生，他拍了拍队友的肩膀，照常开朗一笑，棕色眼瞳中带着点无赖的恳求，“马上就来，别告诉队长我睡过头了，他绝对会念叨死我的，”说完他迅速把自己塞回房间，手忙脚乱的整理着自己，时光倒流，他想，一定是时间出了什么偏差，让他莫名其妙的回到了过去。现在是什么时候？教练是谁？队里都有谁在？Sergio有太多的疑惑需要被解答，那个葡萄牙人…他还在对吧？皇马后卫深深吸了气，想道。

然而，当Sergio看到大巴上没有那个人熟悉的身影时，他心里泛起一阵强烈的失望，自己在那边已经很久没和Cris联系了，当然算起来这是双方行为，一方面是两人都很忙，Cris忙着适应意甲节奏和新队友，Sergio则在应对接连失去功勋教练和头牌后伤了元气的白衣军团。而另一方面，Cristiano看起来丝毫没有给他解释的意思，这让Sergio感到生气的，他怎么能这样？在离开后一声不吭的就中断了两人间的联系。他喜欢葡萄牙人，Cris转会的消息传出来时，惊讶之外他比较冷静的接受了这桩在球迷眼里看来震撼又重磅的转会地震，除了对方让他从报纸而不是一条短信、一个电话上知道此事这点，让西班牙人心里感到有些不舒服外，他没有感到不安、更没有多想，毕竟他们只是不在一个俱乐部踢球罢了，私底下，Sergio认为他喜欢Cris、而Cris心里也有他，他们仍可以在一起。皇马队长甚至已经开始计划要去意大利找自己的男朋友了。他在等葡萄牙人的电话，听那个让他想念已久的声音同往常一样和自己聊天，告诉他自己住到哪里了，他要怎么避开狗仔去都灵见他等等。  
但Sergio什么都没有等到。  
葡萄牙人的冷漠刺伤了他，让皇马后卫不由得想起曾经这个人是个怎样的花花公子，而他Sergio只不过是对方又一个猎物罢了。  
所以在头号攻击手走后，他为了皇马、为了自己的队友，在媒体面前含沙射影，让公众解读为Cristiano取得的个人荣誉是由于“更会营销”，更衣室里传出的某些风凉话，他睁只眼闭只眼，几近纵容的不加干涉。外人看来，Sergio在葡萄牙人转会的那天起、甚至更早，就已经干脆利落的扔掉9年来一滴滴积攒下的感情，冷酷决绝得伤人。但在西班牙人眼里，真正冷酷是他那个转会到尤文图斯的“好队友”，他想到了Cris在离开一事上对自己的隐瞒，葡萄牙人提前一个多月告诉了Marcelo，却对他这个皇马队长（男朋友）闭口不言，Sergio得知巴西人早有心理准备后，嫉妒和愤怒让他不得不移开目光，他不想再刺伤低落难过的好友，Cristiano那我呢？西班牙人想质问他，你是觉得我的情绪无需缓冲，还是认为我的事、我的心情与你无关？

皇马队长延长了自己几天的假期（没错，他就是有这个权利），他才不管马卡报那些媒体会编写什么乱七八糟的故事，Cristiano丢了，或许这也意味着他基本要从Sergio的生活里消失了。他不想早早回去面对那个被清空了的7号柜。  
果然还是度假比较幸福来着，Sergio放松的躺在沙滩躺椅里想，这里有明媚的阳光，柔软潮湿的沙滩，温暖清澈的海水，除了恋人外的一切美好事物。没有糟糕的世界杯、没有高层便秘的引援，没有功成身退、撂摊子不伺候的前主帅，当然也没有Cristiano。  
看看你都把Mini晒成啥样了，Sergio侧过身弯腰捡起刚从包的隔层中掉出来的照片，犹豫了一下后，抬手把它扔向翻涌的海浪里，再见，他心想。

所以当他发现自己穿越回了过去，回到还没有跟葡萄牙人闹掰的时候，从心底传来的一阵庆幸，让他知道，自己依然渴望着伯纳乌的Cristiano，葡萄牙人亮晶晶的眼睛，可爱自信的笑容，性感强健的身躯，以及那有时候抹多了发胶在太阳下反光的脑袋，种种熟悉又消失很久的画面浮现在Sergio眼前。他要给Cristiano一个拥抱、最好能再凑过去偷偷亲一下，他计划着，然而Cristiano Ronaldo却根本不在这里。

——  
Sergio在球员通道里看到了那个20出头的小孩儿，顶着一张自己再熟悉不过、却稚嫩许多的脸，那一刻他感觉自己整个人愣神到无法动弹，“Cristiano…”他听到自己低声的呢喃。然而紧接着的比赛不容他多想，行动果断凶狠的皇马后卫在场上全神贯注，除了汗水和流失的体力外，黑白色的队服，敌人对那孩子的鼓励拥抱、以及安联球场内高呼的“Cristiano!”“Ronaldo!!!”这里的一切东西都在疯狂的刺激着Sergio被曾经记忆折磨到暴躁的感官。

在一次拼抢中，自己因阻拦进攻时动作过大，让那个乌拉圭小中场摔倒在地后，Sergio看到那孩子生气的冲到裁判面前，指着自己、为他受侵犯队友控诉，皇马后卫感到他积攒已久的火气瞬间爆发了出来，艹TM的!他的脚步无法控制的向那个喋喋不休的人那儿逼近，走的时候一声不吭、之后又什么“尤文像个大家庭”、几个月来毫无联系，你够可以的啊Cristiano…  
等到他回过神来后，Sergio发现Cris被自己摔在草地上，衣领处留下被他紧攥过的皱痕。对方一脸慌张无措，显然西班牙人粗鲁的愤怒吓到他了。然而Sergio有更过分的事想做，他想要把这个人钉在墙上，掐住他的下颌，让那双漂亮薄情的褐眸不得不看向他，然后他会一字一句的逼问，Cristiano你在乎过我吗？但男人毫无机会，皇马后卫早已被Cris愤怒的队友们凶狠地推开了，其中一个外形俊朗的意大利男人几乎是被队友强行拉扯开，才没能对Sergio动手。

“好了，Iker，今天是我冲动了”Sergio看向队长，低声道“我感到的很抱歉”。  
Iker看着自己家后卫难得真诚而不嬉皮笑脸的表情，无奈的叹了一口气“你今天到底是怎么了？”，平时这人踢上火了也不少拿牌，但今天这种没道理的情况他还是头一回见，不过算了，谁还没有过心情不好的时候呢，“Sese，以后注意着点儿好吧，我不久之前从高层那儿听说，他们有意签下这孩子。”  
“高层有意的人可太多了，谁知道我们究竟需不需要他”Sergio冷笑着皱眉，语气不善道。他这辈子都不想和Cristiano再扯上什么关系了，冷漠自私的葡萄牙婊子，去TM的。


	2. 一次糟糕约会中的保护

到了3个月后的夏窗，那男孩儿正如Iker所说，果然转会来了。  
他顶着一头软软的卷毛、眼睛像小鹿一样亮晶晶的，这真挺不一样的，和西班牙人印象里的Cris。Sergio记得当年Cris来的时候像只过分自信又天真强硬的小豹子，毕竟他在曼联学了很多也取得了很高的荣誉。那群球迷爱他，即使在英国佬对他那个眨眼极度愤怒后，漂亮的突破、不可思议的进球…渐渐让他们对这个“叛徒”重燃热情。  
而现在这个从意大利成长来的Cris，还带着些柔软的孩子气。他没有受过粗暴的滑铲、语言上的奚落调侃，尤文图斯给这个天赋极高的孩子一个更宽松友好的环境，但这也使Cris少了份当年在英超被Giggs他们威胁警告下磨出来的耐性与强硬，身体也有几分少年的青涩感。

“快点，过来打个招呼”Iker笑着冲更衣室的人喊道。Cris乖巧的跟在他身后，微微抿起的嘴唇显得有些害羞，但目光里带着藏不住的喜悦，的确是个有儿皇梦的年轻球员刚进入一线队时该有的模样，如果可以，Sergio永远不想看到这双眼睛里揉进冷漠又充满距离感的神色。  
“Bonjour”本泽马摸着了摸Cris的卷毛说，在男孩儿学他用同样的语言回应时，掺杂着古怪意大利风的口音让身边的瓦拉内不厚道的笑出来了声，Casemiro、 Kroos他们也都过来拍拍肩、揉个头什么的表示下对小朋友的欢迎友好。最喜欢他的要数Marcelo，他拍了拍小葡萄牙人的肩膀，热情的说些训练完要带他出去转转之类的，这让Cris高兴的不断点头，毕竟刚来到新环境，些许的紧张是不可避免，但似乎更衣室的大家都很友善。  
“过来啊Sergio，”Modric冲还赖在位置上的人喊到。在Iker“友好点，不然你完蛋了”的视线压迫下，他不情不愿的把自己挪过来，“Sergio Ramos,”他草草地握了下Cris的手说到“欢迎加入皇马”,他的声音显得硬邦邦又官方，但Cris没在意，看得出来到皇马他很兴奋。

Sergio看着眼前一脸期待的男孩儿，心里一阵烦躁。事情发生在他们结束训练后，简单冲过澡后他哼着歌带着轻松的心情到更衣室换衣服，已经收拾好自己的Marcelo突然跳到他面前，“嘿，Sergio”，巴西人带着一脸意味深长冲他挤眉弄眼，看的他心惊胆战，“那个我对Cris是纯粹的友谊，绝没有非分之想，你别误会。今天我那啥正好有事，所以Cris就交给你吧”  
“哈?”，Sergio一脸茫然  
“没关系的，兄弟，要知道你永远是我的朋友”  
“这没错，但…”，Sergio心情复杂  
“我们是个团队、也像家庭一样”，Sergio决定先不说话，他总觉得巴西人一会儿将说出点什么超乎料想的话来，他打算保持冷静，静观其变。  
“你应该主动点的，既然有好感就要热情奔放的去追，尤其是对新来的小孩子”，说着Marcelo还用力拍了下他的背，一副“你懂的”的样子。  
Sergio一脸目瞪口呆，望着蓬蓬头欢快而迅速撤离更衣室，就好像他刚成全了一段美好姻缘似的，皇马队副心平气和的坐下，淡定的把东西有序的一样样装进包里，再冷静的…靠！他冷静个屁！这tm是怎么回事?！对Cristiano、有好感?还热情奔放的去追？！搞笑吧，这是说的？自己今天有什么值得怀疑的异样举动吗?这八卦是太阳报记者观察入微、还自带读心术，推论出来的吗?！  
不行，他得把这该死的事儿推掉，无论给谁都好，Sergio不知道现在该怎么单独面对这个Cris，柔软青涩、蹦蹦跳跳、抱着球笑的一脸傻样，整个人干净纯真的好像从没被伤痛沾染过，他明亮的眼睛温暖又善良，好像别人但凡对他好一点，他就会毫无保留的信任对方一样。在Sergio想起那个人时，这是无疑是种让他难过的折磨。

在被Iker连摁掉3个电话后，他终于放弃了。靠，这回撒娇卖萌队长也不救他了（他甚至怀疑Iker是故意让巴西人推掉约会的，至于用的什么理由，Sergio眼下不太想知道）。“起码为了队内团结Sergio，别摆着你那张臭脸”，皇马帅气性感的副队长扫了眼短信，长叹一声最终关掉了手机屏幕老老实实的把自己收拾好，往Marcelo交代好的见面地方走去。

——

有什么能比“被迫约会”更令人糟心的?  
还真的有，比如明明在乎却自己拧巴不想承认的“约会对象”在人生地不熟的区域失踪，比如中途遇到极端球迷干出点儿什么破事，如果这时还能再遇到狗仔媒体偷拍……哦豁，爽呆了有没有？！  
Sergio不过是见人被窗外那个装饰漂亮的店吸引了目光，就放任Cris先去，自己停下车就到，没想到才一会儿的功夫，人就不见了。手机一直没人接，在他急得在附近转着找人的时候，他隐约听到葡萄牙人的手机铃在楼后面一般没什么游客去的地方响了，等他赶到那里的时候，只见Cris的手机被摔在地上，屏幕被磕的碎了角，人却没了踪影。感谢上帝让他是个爱出来逛圈玩耍的西班牙人，在对四周区域分布的熟悉和敏锐危机感的作用下，Sergio只去了几个可能存在暴力行为隐患的地方就发现了要找的人，但男孩的糟糕处境极大的挑起了他怒火。

“我劝你最好把手从他身上拿开”，Sergio开口道，低沉、带着压迫感声音从男人身后传来。那个揪住Cris衣领把人抵在墙上的暴力分子，外面套了件不知道是哪个球队销售给球迷的外套，里面的T恤图案有个大大的皇马队标，然而一个红色叉号刺眼、明晃晃的印在中央。极端球迷，令人厌恶的危险存在，他们或感情激烈到丧失理智，或言论信誓旦旦、夹杂恶意人身攻击，总之行动全凭个人情绪不计任何后果影响。  
Sergio那双平时洋溢着欢快的棕色眼睛，现在充斥着怒火和球场上对抗时的强烈气场，他牢牢盯着眼前带着兜帽的男人，阴沉而愤怒，Cris被这个人反手绑着，额头上带着明显的擦伤，情况还好，没出血，在他和这个极端分子对峙前，Sergio已经仔仔细细的把葡萄牙人审视了个遍，确定没有什么大碍，只是皮外伤后，强烈的焦虑慌张才稍微缓解。然而，哪怕只是小伤，出现在Cris身上就足够让他揪心愤怒了。这个混蛋居然弄伤了他、他怎么敢！  
“嘿，我记得你喜欢独自出行来着?”，男人压着Cris的头，粗鲁狂妄的倾诉着不满，“好不容易逮到没保镖打扰，没想到你又带了个朋友?”，该死的葡萄牙婊子、狂妄自大的皇马小孩他想，男人是在路上碰巧看见独自一人的Cris，他支持的球队目前状况着实堪忧、而这个皇家马德里最近更是给了他们一个羞辱的比分，尤其是他们队这个新来的、动作花里胡哨的年轻小子。男人假意告诉Cris说自己的孩子就在后面玩，特别喜欢他、如果能见到偶像一面，简直没有比这更美好的了。现在若不是这个皇马队长，事情可就顺利了。  
“哟，请问现在是谁比较占优势?”，男人笑的猖狂，他掏出兜里的小刀在Sergio眼前晃了晃，看着身前人紧皱的眉头，他的得意之情愈发旺盛。然而还不等他享受一会这种压制死敌的快感。  
“我想，恐怕是我们吧，”James举着枪从侧面走出来，帅气的脸上笑的一脸甜蜜。感谢导航定位准确，让他在接到Sergio电话后，能够找对位置。刚刚还挑衅着的人被突如其来的状况吓得差点弄掉了手里的刀。  
“我要曝光你们，”男人失去了冷静、企图用威胁来掩饰慌张失措，“拿枪威胁球迷?这可是会成为丑闻的。”  
“那要看你有没有机会开口了，”哥伦比亚甜心端着枪冷冷的说到，“这么关心我们，想必花边新闻你很清楚吧?”，他慢慢一步步向男人逼近，用余光关注着Sergio的位置，“比如我，要知道如果自己家乡不太安全，为了保命，防身技能我总会练得万无一失，”当男人的注意力完全被James吸引住的时候，Sergio悄悄的移动着自己，既是为了找出机会把Cris救下来，也以防情况真糟糕到要开枪的地步，不伤了他。  
“三个数。你放开他，滚蛋，我们今天就当无事发生”，清脆的“咔嗒”声，James给手枪上了膛，他慢条斯理的拨开保险机。  
“3、2…”，数2的话音还未落，男人就迅速而凶狠的一把将Cris冲枪口方向推去，拼命的逃走了。  
Sergio飞快冲上前抱住被推了个踉跄的Cris，以阻挡一个要杀入禁区的快速反击球的速度。这一刻他发自内心的没有任何抱怨、只有强烈的庆幸和满满的后怕。


	3. 一次他试图着的同住

“感觉怎么样?”Sergio给他上过药后问道，“嘿先别碰它，对伤口不好”  
“嗯没什么大碍,”只可惜了我这张帅脸，Cris内心呻吟道，要不是肌肉牵拉带来的疼痛，他真想把五官都皱巴到一块儿。镜子，或者无论什么，只要能照就好。而当想要的被那么自然顺手的递到眼前时，就好像这个动作对方早已演练过了无数次，Cris被吓了一跳。  
“放心吧宝贝，你最帅了，”之前还对他爱搭不理的副队长，此时正弯下腰，飞快地亲了亲他刚吹过还没打理平整的卷毛道。  
“那个，谢谢你，”Cristiano充满感激的说，Sergio的亲吻让他有点害羞，然而今天多亏了他和James Rodriguez前辈在，他才没有遇到更糟的事。

Cris在Sergio家住了一晚上，等到第二天早上他从床上爬起来看见冲自己笑的一脸温柔的西班人，说没有受到惊吓是不可能的。他被搞糊涂了，为什么副队长突然间对自己这么好？葡萄牙男孩不傻，他感觉的出别人对自己的态度是怎样的，Ramos前辈不喜欢他，无论是从平时冷淡挑剔的目光，还是有意回避的接触上来看。但只要不影响训练、比赛时的配合，别人对他有没有好感Cris都无所谓，仅仅作为同事来看，西班牙人做的没有什么可抱怨的。然而现在这个诡异的情况是怎么回事？

——  
糟糕的意外事件在皇马聊天群里迅速的传开， 正准备睡美容觉的Ancelotti被消息提醒的连番轰炸气的挑高了一侧眉毛，这群小子们在搞什么鬼，明天没有训练都浪了是吧？好在他还是个和蔼亲切、极具责任感的主教练，于是他不情不愿拿起手机，打算就瞟上一眼。哦豁，现在他试图挑起另一侧眉毛了。  
在了解了具体情况后，出于安全考虑，Ancelotti觉得最近不能让爱徒一个人待着，他得看看能不能先让Cris和哪个队友合住几天以防意外。而他不知道的是，在发出这条旨在关心球员，发扬更衣室和谐友爱、互帮互助精神的提议后，引发了一场以Sergio为主角的大规模“挑衅、威逼利诱”行动。

皇马副队长现在很忙，他忙着通过手机或面谈与队友打商量，以便达到排除竞争对手、为自己争取领先优势的目标。在照顾了差不多男孩儿一天后，Sergio发自内心的承认这种熟悉却又陌生的相处感觉很棒。当抬眼见到Cris穿着自己以前的睡衣傻愣愣的呆站在客厅里看着自己做早餐的样子，哇哦，好可爱，他心想，同时一份愉悦又满足的情绪在心里蔓延开，如果是那个人的话…他摇摇头，甩开了一闪而过的愚蠢念头，不可能的他想。  
但最终使他决心不要脸的去和积极报名的队友们“好好商量”这个同居人选的关键原因，是焦虑。那边的Cristiano很强大，别人的恶意、攻击、嘲讽都能被葡萄牙男人转换成力量，让他更加势不可挡。Cristiano Ronaldo自己就可以承担起一切，而这个孩子呢？年轻、善良、柔软，还爱哭。虽然男孩已经展现出了不凡的天赋和一些顶尖球星所具备的强大心态，但Sergio还是担心，这次被极端球迷吓到了的Cris，日后会不会被外界的压力击垮。他也不知道自己在这边能呆多久，在回到原来的世界，为皇马拼搏，顺带看着在亚平宁的那个男人继续势不可挡之前。他想对这个男孩好点，为他抵挡住一些伤害。就当作是为了这个世界皇马的未来吧。

“Gareth，虽然他很可能选你们那片的房子，但你不行。想想看看你真的要我们队里再多一个西语讲的结结巴巴的吗？”  
“得了吧兄弟，Cris的饮食你吃不惯的。不不不，你们不能一块儿约烤肉，他在长身体要吃健康的”  
“滚蛋Gerard Pique，这里不欢迎你。去你妈的青梅竹马！哇哦，我简直不敢相信你还踢过意甲！我给你说不可能、不可能、绝对不可能。你TM想都不要想！”  
“嘿，Lucas亲爱的，没错我知道你喜欢小孩子，Cris真的很可爱。但你看你女朋友都怀孕了，实在不太方便”  
“哦不，Karim你的衣品会带坏Cris的，这方面我想自己可以教教他”

“Sergio，你给我滚过来”，Iker在收到一众主力对副队长的轮番控诉后，了解完详情的皇马队长咬牙切齿道。  
“我记得有人给我抱怨过Cris动作花里胡哨?”，“有吗？那充满美感。”  
“场上太容易摔倒?”，“天啊，西甲有些后卫的防守可真过分。”  
“从不回防?”，“哦队长，他绝对有这实力只考虑进攻的。防守什么交给我，绝对让你放心”，  
“……”  
“Iker要知道你平时这么忙，一定顾不上、啊！”，Sergio话还没说完，就被他那一贯成熟沉稳的队长用球衣闷了一脸。我当初真的是傻了才信他的鬼话，还为他对Cris的态度操心，Iker想道。他决定再最后挣扎一下，为了之前所付出的宝贵精力去调和这俩人间的“矛盾”。“我以为你不喜欢他?”  
“哦?居然有这种事?不存在的！”  
操！我瞎tm担心。“你闭嘴，Cris可以和你住一起，”Iker捂住脸准许道，他抬起一只手指向门口，示意面前的后卫尽快滚蛋，他现在不想看到他，“别TM再挑衅你的队友们，听到了没！”在对方欢快的冲出更衣室门前，皇马队长大吼着补充。


	4. 一次愤怒的指责

日子就这么一天天的过去，老天好像把Sergio往这个奇异的世界里一扔就给忘了，每当西班牙男人醒来看到周围毫无变化的布置摆设，说没有一点惆怅是不可能的。他不知道自己那边情况怎么样了，被主席从世界杯上撸来的国家队主帅如今做的如何，他们可马上就要对阵巴萨了；Marcelo,Karim,Toni,Luka…皇马的大家精神和身体状态都还好吗？Ronaldo，他断了联系的前男友现在怎么样了？  
不行，他不能再想下去了，Sergio用毛巾擦了擦脸上残余的水珠。还有事情要做，他提醒自己道，虽然一切想起来都乱七八糟的，但能真切感受到地方才是现实。Sergio抬头望向镜子，里面的人金棕色短发三七分，被发胶井井有条的的压在脑袋上，胡子他按过去的造型修剪打理了一番。Cris一开始见到他这样，不满的撇了撇嘴，好一会儿没搭理他，“好丑，”他冲Iker嘟囔道。不过后来小孩不仅看顺眼了，似乎还喜欢上了，有一次他甚至趁着小组对抗胜利，向Sergio提要求，想摸摸试下手感。看看，时间的力量，不管想不想，它推着你走，又在不经意间、悄悄着改变许多东西。还是这样看起来帅，Sergio向镜子里的自己挑了下眉，自恋的想。好了，出发吧，皇马队长。

——  
如今的Cris，就像一棵长势良好的小树苗，茁壮成长着，在四面八方袭来的赞誉和嘲讽声中，他总是不断变强。他看起来还好，蹦蹦跳跳、活力四射。  
当Sergio以为一切就会这么平静而顺利的发展下去时，总要来点什么打破预期。比如，Iker的离开，带着难过和不舍。  
这件事对Cris的影响很大。

“听着Cris，你不应该这样”，又一次Sergio把被惹怒了的葡萄牙人堵在角落里说道，他的语气估计不太好，眼前的人不轻不重的推了他一把，好像更不爽了。  
“你需要去道歉”，他说。天哪，眼睁睁的看着人摔了记者的话筒，可比从报纸上知道来的刺激。  
“凭什么？Sese，你也听到了，他是怎么说我的”，Cris喘着气，肩膀因为愤怒而上下起伏着。  
“……，这样对你的影响不好”，Sergio试图安抚他，就像以前Iker所做的，显然他不擅长这个，“也为球队形象想想”，他劝道。  
“他有什么资格站在那里质疑我、攻击我？！”，男孩儿依然怒气难消，“就因为我最近状态不好？他们一个个对我口诛笔伐，好像整个队伍不好，都是我一个人的过错。高层不该花天价把我带到伯纳乌，简直是浪费钱；不成熟爱做秀，一个场指望不住的小子…如果我受伤了，你们是不是会和这群媒体一样，希望我赶紧走人，像队长那样！”，即使Iker已经离开了一段时间，Cris仍然不习惯改口。  
“闭嘴，Cristiano”，Sergio突然揪住葡萄牙男孩儿的衣领，把人狠狠压在身后的门板上，Cris被对方骤然的情绪爆发吓的一颤。皇马现队长抬手捏住他的下巴，拇指有力的缓缓拂过他的下颌。“我叫你闭嘴”，他说“别拿自己和Iker比，他为皇马的贡献你永远也比不上。如果你只是个爱哭和抱怨的孩子，没什么用处的话，自己趁早走人”。他看见眼泪在Cris的眼眶里蓄积，暗淡的光线让他的眼睛显得黑亮亮的，Sergio从中读出了痛苦的情绪，但他选择无视。“我们不需要你”，他说道，“还有，我才是队长，别认错人了”。

——  
Cristiano在之后的赛前发布会上，对自己的不理智举动公开道了歉。他们胖乎乎的主教练一如既往的高情商，幽默的表示这件事到此为止了，同时又用那幅标志性的万分嫌弃表情，委婉的指出将球队状态起浮，算到一名球员头上是多么不可理喻、丧心病狂。搁到平时，看主教练幽默又不爽的怼记者显然万分有趣，然而，此时安分坐在Ancelotti旁边的皇马队长，心早就不在他们安胖身上了。  
Sergio一手支住下巴，另一只手百无聊赖的在桌子下面敲击着大腿，他几次夸张扭头瞅向Cris那边，但葡萄牙人始终没理他，这让Sergio心里不太舒服。  
他还在为之前的事闹别扭吗？这都过去快一周，Cris看起来始终没有打算和好的迹象，倒不是说男孩儿有什么明显甩脸色的举动，但聪明的葡萄牙人恰到好处又毫无尴尬的避开了几乎所有能和Sergio形成单独说话局面的机会。他为什么不肯翻篇？皇马队长郁闷的想，粗暴的对待Cris是他的错，但火气上来他真的没法儿好好说话，但自己也道歉了。显然葡萄牙人也意识到自己有错，所以在Sergio道歉时，他摇摇头示意没有关系，“对不起，是我做的不好”，男孩当时低声说。  
Sergio在心里叹了口气，他头回开始希望如果坐在教练那边的人是自己的前头牌。Cristiano和自己都是很有性格的人，有时说起话来会坦率的听起来火药味十足，而且还都缺少些耐心。当在一个问题上看法不同时，争执是常有的事。  
然而翻篇的快啊，过不了几天两人就能回归到勾肩搭背、搂搂抱抱的互相调戏状态。起码在Sergio眼里，这些小矛盾根本不足以撼动两人之间的关系。现在他眼睁睁的看着自己和葡萄牙人的关系一朝回到解放前，皇马队长头痛、又无可奈何。

——  
转眼间就要到Sergio生日了，为此他打算在家办个派对，叫上这群热闹又欢乐的朋友们。不管在哪边，他的队友都是很好的人，Sergio很乐意和这群同事们在私下发展朋友关系。对Cristiano当然也一样，但能发展到床上，就要怪这人过分的性感火辣，以及自己扛不住诱惑、向美色低头，打破原则展开“办公室恋情”。

Sergio坚持认为他们的开始，是Cris先挑的头。要不是葡萄牙人在更衣室里脱了衣服，带着某种暗示意味冲他笑着眨了下眼，临走时还故意蹭了下Sergio胳膊后才去冲澡的话，皇马队长坚信自己还是能克制的住、不会跟进去上了他的头牌。  
某次他在和Cris上床的时候，突然想起提了这件事。当然葡萄牙人能坦率地承认就见鬼了，“明明一直是你眼神太露骨了，我才…啊！Sergio..你给老子慢点、操，”虽然被压在下面，Cris还是努力把头拧过来冲他吼道，湿润的眼眶，让情欲蒙上一层雾的眸子，被汗水打湿、耷拉在额前的一缕卷毛，再加上带着呻吟的控诉。该死的，你是不是认为我的忍耐力很好？Sergio没理他，反而一手握住Cris的腰，加快了自己的速度，逼的他喘息中染上了哭腔。“不管多少次，你都能让我沦陷，宝贝儿”，他从后把人搂在怀里，嘴唇顺着葡萄牙人敏感的耳根，一路向下吻到后颈。

Sergio趁着一次训练完，大家还瘫坐在更衣室里的功夫向他们发出了邀请，他的人缘足够好，除了个别几个早就另有安排、以及那个对晚餐时间格外严谨的德国人外，都表示乐意，包括Cris，不过他到时候大概只会跟Marcelo和Karim呆在一起。但Cris起码没有拒绝不是吗？Sergio安慰自己道。  
“谢谢你，Cris”,Sergio笑着抱了下男孩儿。一块表，Cris送他的，很符合葡萄牙人给同事礼物的一贯风格。  
“你咋了？”待男孩儿跑开后，他看着Karim一脸疑惑又欲言又止的表情，开口道。  
“也没什么”，法国人有些腼腆的笑笑道，“我没想到他送你的是这个礼物”

“？”，Sergio感觉某名奇妙，“这个礼物有什么不对的吗？”  
“我以为会是个钻石小马的，亮晶晶的那种，这孩子最爱的风格。”Karim回想起之前Cris有些害羞的问他，知不知道Sergio有什么喜欢的东西，“他一个多月前就开始准备了，还悄悄让我看了下半成品”。  
当他侧过脸看到自己的朋友惊讶又难以置信的脸色后，“怎么了，伙计，”Karim他拍了下Sergio的肩膀，平淡开口说，“他喜欢上你了，你不会没看出来吧？”


	5. 他去找Cris交谈

明明是自己的生日会，而眼下他Sergio Ramos却如此魂不守舍？望着在外面和Lucas一起蹦蹦跳跳的葡萄牙男孩，他第七次长叹一口叹气。  
“还好吗伙计？”Marcelo拿着一杯香槟跟着DJ的歌扭来扭去地晃悠到他面前，“你看起来像被什么困扰到了，聊聊？”  
“我不知道该怎么说”，Sergio犹豫道。  
“哦，那我走了”。你给我等会儿，他一把拽住作势要走的巴西人的衣领，给人扯了回来，这么多年的兄弟情还抵不上这点耐心了？  
“是关于…”,“Cris的，没事我长眼了”，看着仿佛被撞破什么惊天大秘密似的Sergio，他开口道。  
“好吧。Karim告诉我说Cris喜欢上我，还专门找他问了我的喜好，给我准备礼物。不，不是今天的这个，”该死的，Sergio他想要葡萄牙人精心准备的那个。不过比起Karim口中漂亮的小马，更加令他困惑不安的是为什么Cris不亲口对他说出来？他感觉自己平时的表现，足以向对方透露出自己喜欢他的意思。“他为什么不告诉我？”西班牙人问他的好友，“Cris难道看不出来，我也在喜欢他吗？”  
Marcelo冲他翻了个白眼，似乎觉得这个问题很蠢，“Sese，你伤他心了好吗，”看着自己的队长一脸不解，巴西人只好继续补充道，“你干嘛吼他？你不知道Cris细腻敏感的像个小姑娘吗？”  
“老天，不需要他，没用的话、自己趁早走人，你可真说的出口啊，队长。Cris，他信任你、几乎都要把你当成男朋友告白了，所以才什么话都不加隐藏的给你说。你倒好，站在皇马队长的角度，对他一通发火。那天Cris哭着跑过来问我，你是不是只把他当作需要照顾的队友，根本不爱他。所以懂了吗？他不相信自己得到了你的感情。”Marcelo揉了下自己的蓬蓬头——的确手感很好，怪不得葡萄牙男孩总凑过来摸上一把——看起来为Sergio的不开窍感到苦恼，“他需要爱，不仅仅是你的喜欢。当然，就我的角度来看，你挺爱Cris的。Sese，你的作为，对于仅仅是喜欢的队友来说，太多不必要的情绪和反应了，”巴西人放下酒，换了杯柠檬苏打水，喝了口说，“你知道James是怎样形容Cris差点出事那天，你的反应的吗? '那是我对自己老婆才会有的情绪'，还有你之后'挑衅'更衣室疯狂劝阻我们别和Cris同住的行为，简直像一只宣誓主权狼。”他笑道，“如果你真的爱他，去试着理解Cris，为他想想吧。别一厢情愿的认为自己的想法总是对的，起码要找他问问吧。有时候你的做法和态度，真TM伤人，伙计。”  
在巴西人拍拍他肩膀离开后，Sergio一个人安静的坐在吧台边，他确信自己爱着Cristiano，等不到解释时的恼怒，扔掉照片时的迟疑，在这边发现找不到Cris后的失望，以及见到葡萄牙人穿着睡衣出现在自己家中时的那份满足感等等  
伤人？他想，这难道不是那个人先无情的吗？Sergio把头扭向窗外，看着那个带着天真孩子气的Cris，年轻的葡萄牙人现在还没成为给伯纳乌带来奖杯和荣誉的顶梁柱，但却真真实实的牵动着Sergio的情绪。起码，这个孩子没做错什么，西班牙人想，他要跟小家伙好好的道歉，因为Marcelo口中的自己的确挺混蛋的。

——  
派对结束后Sergio把Cris单独留了下来。  
不，不是为了表白，仅仅是他要道歉。他握住对方的肩膀，在葡萄牙人不乐意的抗拒下施加力气，强行按着让人好好坐在沙发上。Cristiano被他整的不知所措又气鼓鼓的，一双圆溜溜的眼睛，在卷翘的睫毛下透出迷茫无辜的神色，与此同时他抿着唇、嘴角下拉，摆明了是酝酿愤怒的先兆。  
显而易见，Sergio得在这人耐心耗尽、甩手走人之前把话讲清楚。他迅速地俯下身去，单膝跪在Cris跟前，“听我说Cris，”西班牙人双手扣住Cris的脸，表情严肃而认真，“我很抱歉，为一直以来的行为…”  
Sergio清楚的意识到，过往自己对眼前人的不公平。  
Marcelo说的没错，他既然已经爱上了Cris，就要去试着理解他，而不是固持己见。西班牙人心里清楚地是，那个始终住在他心里的人是和他年龄相仿、打打闹闹、并肩拼搏了9年的Cristiano。自打Sergio见到小Cris起，他就一直贪婪的从对方身上掠夺，疯狂地汲取相似点，不管是否有意，自己的态度、行为在很大程度上都是在不讲理的苛求Cris成为自己熟悉的那个人，而不是在葡萄牙人遇到困难时多站在他的角度去考虑分担男孩的压力和痛苦。  
Cristiano Ronaldo对他来说始终独一无二的，历经挫折磨难、成功欢呼，仍对未来跃跃欲试的灵魂，是让他着迷的关键原因之一。

道歉并不是为了挽回些什么，即使Cris真心原谅他、愿意再一次信任，无论如何，Sergio也不能接受少年这份纯真的爱意。这里的Cris值得更好的，而不是作某人的影子。  
当Sergio对这个比他小挺多的葡萄牙人，全盘交代清楚一切、为自己的粗暴态度真诚道歉后，坐在凌乱沙发上啃指甲的男孩儿显得意外平静，他轻轻叹了一口气，似乎并不惊讶，“其实我早觉得你对我的态度有点奇怪。好像总是在拿什么人的标准来要求我似的，都不能稍微为我想想，”Cris抬起头，一丝伤感浮现在葡萄牙男孩线条柔软的脸上，那双亮晶晶的眼睛释然又难过地看向Sergio，“我还以为是什么前任呢，”他语气听起来充满失落，似乎不甘心在感情上被人比下来，但很快Cris又重新振作了起来，“既然还是我，那算啦，原谅你了。”  
Cris的敏锐让西班牙人意想不到，他以为自己有好好藏着对那边Cristiano的感情，但男孩却早就感受到了。  
接下来的时间里，气氛显然轻松了不少，两人像朋友似的开始讲各自的生活，显然Cris对西班牙人那边的情况特别好奇，问题一个接一个的，强行带着Sergio走了一趟关于皇马、葡萄牙和Cristiano的回忆录。  
“搞什么鬼，你俩居然闹掰了？”，这让Cris非常不爽，除了有时的暴躁和神经大条外，他真的很喜欢Sergio，直爽阳光、还特别有型。趁着两人聊天的功夫，他已经偷偷瞅了好几眼对方手臂上那充满力量的肌肉、紧实强壮的小腿，以及那些粗犷性感的花色纹身。

“我想Cristiano早已经不在意我了，毕竟他总是坚定不移的向前”，说到这儿Sergio心里泛起一丝报复般的冷酷，紧接而来的是苦涩的疼痛，“我无法原谅他，我们在一起共事了9年，正式交往也快3年了，他就那么一声不吭的走了，他可以提前几个月告诉他的朋友，却从头到尾，都不跟我联系一次。”  
“那些话我感到抱歉，当时我心情真的很不好，”Cristiano背叛他了，是Sergio那时心里最强烈的感受，他承认自己的行为带着报复意味，但毕竟葡萄牙人遇到过更刻薄、尖锐的攻击，他对自己有很好的把握和认识，早就能更加聪明成熟的对待舆论、以及周围人的看法了。  
“Sese，也许呢？”Cris侧过身来搂住皇马队长，他把下巴靠在对方胸口，轻轻地开口，“也许他同你一样在爱着呢？”男孩对Sergio口中冷漠的自己感到不安，他不明白自己为什么会变成那样，Cris一直珍视着身边每一个爱他的人，他难以想象自己辜负对方（尤其是自己喜欢的人）爱意的动机。“我也不能理解究竟为什么会这样，在我看来你应该是他最在乎的那些人之一。”  
Sergio在小Cris的安慰中，愣了神儿，他有点懵，照这么说Cristiano也许早就在两人长期默契的关系中明白了自己的感情，然后悄悄在心里给西班牙人挪了个位置出来。如果不算两人在床上的那些话，Sergio其实并没有正式给葡萄牙人表白过。如果Cris从来没有确信过他的爱意，那自己之前报复般的行动是在做什么?含沙射影的攻击他，有意削弱他在皇马磕磕绊绊、取得辉煌成就这一路上的作用，他用不讲情面的行动、冷漠的话，反复提醒葡萄牙人，他付出过的真心全都是笑话。  
这种完全反转过来的联想让Sergio感到恐慌，更多的细节开始在皇马队长脑海里浮现。Cris在正式离开前的半年里曾向他表现出不安和焦虑。而那时候Sergio自己在干吗？为了维护俱乐部的利益、面子，不耐烦地公开反驳他、积极呼唤Neymar的到来。他想起——被自己有意忽视掉的——葡萄牙人淡褐色瞳孔中闪过的落寞、难过，后来逐渐被不在意的冷淡覆盖。  
Cristiano在球场上强大且势不可挡，似乎任何情绪都撼动不了他。无论比赛输赢、局势好坏，他总会一如既往的提前到达训练场；媒体、球迷们或吹捧或诋毁，都影响不到他开开心心、积极而努力的生活。  
Sergio一厢情愿的固执认为这个乐天派根本不会在意别人的看法、他是冷漠的只爱着自己。但他忘了、也错过了许多看清Cristiano真心的机会。在他被愤怒痛苦的情绪驱使着，做出幼稚的报复时，自己那个细腻又敏感的小公主，又会是怎样一种心情？


End file.
